


Семья на Бейкер-стрит

by redheart_wr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheart_wr/pseuds/redheart_wr
Summary: Переезд Джона Ватсона обратно на Бейкер-стрит вместе с дочерью был, несомненно, верным решением.





	1. Chapter 1

_11:31_  
Джон, Рози плачет.  
ШХ 

_11:31_  
Покорми ее.  
ДВ 

_11:31_  
Уже.  
ШХ. 

_11:32_  
Она не хочет соску. И только что спала.  
ШХ. 

_11:34_  
Наверное, у нее колики. Ничего серьезного.  
ДВ 

_11:34_  
Ей уже 5 месяцев. Она вышла из того возраста, когда это нормально.   
ШХ 

_11:35_  
Стоит сменить смесь.  
ШХ 

_11:35_  
Успокойся. Все индивидуально.  
ДВ 

_11:35_  
И я вообще-то работаю.  
ДВ 

_11:37_  
Тебя не волнует здоровье собственной дочери.  
ШХ 

_11:37_  
Шерлок, я врач. Поэтому знаю, когда надо волноваться, а когда нет.  
ДВ 

_11:38_  
У тебя другая специальность.  
ШХ 

_11:40_  
Дай ей чая с фенхелем и сделай массаж. Смена уже скоро заканчивается, я буду через 3 часа.  
ДВ 

_11:48_  
Будешь в Tesco, захвати подгузники. И бычий пузырь.  
ШХ 

__

 

\- Шерлок, это поразительно! Как можно быть таким безалаберным!

Стоящий у окна со скрипкой Шерлок молча опустил смычок. За окном стояла теплая, ясная осень, какая редко бывает на Бейкер-стрит.

\- Ты уронил на пол вымоченную в чем-то печень и оставил ее там!

\- Она мне больше не нужна.

Джон потерял дар речи.

\- Шерлок, в доме _ребенок_!

Детектив нарочито вздохнул и повернулся. Несмотря на переезд Джона и наличие в доме младенца, он не собирался менять свои привычки. Ну, разве что следил за Рози, когда отца девочки не было дома. 

\- Джон, тебе не приходило в голову, что Розамунд не умеет ползать? И что никто из нас в здравом уме не понесет ее на кухню?

\- Да уж, по твоей милости мне пришлось завести отдельный мини-холодильник в спальне. Кстати, где Рози?

\- В гостях.

Лицо Джона приняло недоуменное выражение. 

\- Миссис Хадсон пошла навестить свою подругу, у которой есть внуки, - Шерлок отложил в сторону скрипку и повалился на диван. - Боже, скука. Если где-то сейчас началось расследование загадочного убийства, то им следует поторопиться нам сообщить до прихода миссис Хадсон.

\- На прошлой неделе нас не было дома двое суток, пока мы искали пропавшего регбиста. Я не могу так часто оставлять Рози. Это безответственно.

\- Ты и так безответственный, постоянно оставляешь ее на социопате-невротике с наркозависимостью.

\- Высокофункциональном социопате. Да и не такой уж ты и социопат, - Ватсон плюхнулся в свое кресло и потянулся к вороху газет.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

\- Нет, правда. Твоя внезапно открывшаяся любовь к детям, и эта внимательность... - Джон не успел договорить, как Шерлок выхватил из-под головы подушку и запустил ею в друга.

\- Что не сделаешь ради друга. 

\- Ты о ребенке или о подушке?

\- Оставь обязанность подкалывать меня при любом удобном случае для Майкрофта, он будет недоволен, что ты начал использовать основную составляющую моих с ним отношений, - как можно более невозмутимо произнес Холмс, раскрывая газету. - Сделаешь чай?

\- Вообще-то, ты сам мог бы...

\- Вообще-то я все это время сидел с ребенком, превозмогая свои социопатические наклонности, и уж точно заслужил чашку чая, - Шерлок демонстративно громко перевернул страницу. Джон пожал плечами, улыбнулся и направился на кухню.

Решение Ватсона переехать обратно на Бейкер-стрит не было спонтанным, как думали некоторые из их знакомых. Слишком пустой казалась та квартира, в которой они счастливо жили с Мэри. Слишком мрачной казалась жизнь в одиночестве. Помощь Шерлока в заботе о ребенке была оценена им очень высоко, он был тронут. Его друг возродил его к жизни после Афганистана, сделал он это же и теперь. Безусловно, Джон очень горевал по Мэри. Но потом он видел Шерлока, возившегося с ребенком, и вспоминал предсмертные слова жены. "Она была бы рада узнать, что я счастлив", - шептал про себя Джон, - "и она была бы рада узнать, что мы _трое_ счастливы".

Едва доктор докоснулся до чашки, в дверь внизу постучали. Почти одновременно с этим Шерлок резко вскочил с дивана, попутно снимая с себя халат, и помчался в спальню.

\- Это Лестрейд. Позвони миссис Хадсон, что Рози заберет Майкрофт и отвезет моим родителям. Дело минимум на два дня, - донеслось из другой комнаты. Судя по звукам, детектив лихорадочно вытряхивал из своего шкафа все содержимое.

Джон закатил глаза.

\- Ты понял это по стуку?

\- По репортажу в газете, Джон, не будь идиотом! И открой уже дверь инспектору, невежливо заставлять его ждать.

Ватсон довольно усмехнулся и, предвкушая полное опасностей расследование, начал спускаться по лестнице.


	2. Chapter 2

__  
19:44  
С Рози все в порядке?  
ДВ 

_19:44_  
Уже полчаса капризничает (так это называется?) и не хочет спать.  
ШХ. 

_19:45_  
Наверняка опять ее довел до возбужденного состояния своими играми?  
ДВ 

_19:46_  
Не вижу ничего плохого в том, что она заменяет мне тебя в моих домашних расследованиях. Ей нравится.  
ШХ. 

_19:46_  
Ты носишься с ней по комнате, как обезумевший.  
ДВ 

_19:46_  
Я воссоздаю место преступление в нашей квартире, параллельно беседуя со своим напарником.  
ШХ 

_19:46_  
Поскольку ты мне запретил уходить в чертоги разума, когда мы с Рози остаемся одни.  
ШХ 

_19:50_  
Ты прекрасно понимаешь, почему я запретил. Ради бога, играй с ней в сыщиков, только не перед укладыванием.  
ДВ 

_19:51_  
Боже, Джон, ты ревнуешь! Вообще-то только сегодня мы раскрыли одно убийство и два похищения.  
ШХ 

_19:51_  
И все это не выходя из дома.  
ШХ 

_19:51_  
Ладно, перед сном не будем. Но она постоянно спит!  
ШХ 

_19:55_  
И скажи наконец, как ее успокоить.  
ШХ 

_19:59_  
Ты вроде прекрасно умеешь пользоваться Гуглом.  
ДВ 

_20:00_  
Ты запретил им пользоваться после того случая с детской йогой.  
ШХ 

_20:00_  
Укачивай ее на руках и пой колыбельную. Такой вариант ты пробовал?  
ДВ 

_20:01_  
Я не знаю ни одной колыбельной.  
ШХ 

_20:01_  
Поищи в чертогах разума.  
ДВ 

_20:02_  
Там ничего нет, потому что и не должно быть.  
ШХ 

_20:02_  
Поиграй на скрипке.  
ДВ 

_20:02_  
Я не могу одновременно играть и укачивать.  
ШХ 

_20:02_  
Просто напой ей что-нибудь на мотив той мелодии, которую ты играешь, когда думаешь.  
ДВ 

_20:02_  
Напеть что?  
ШХ 

_20:03_  
Боже, Шерлок, да хоть свою работу о 240 видах пепла! Я приеду через полчаса.  
ДВ 

_20:03_  
243\. Хорошо, попробую.  
ШХ  


Вернувшийся с работы Джон обнаружил идиллическую картину: на диване в обнимку со спящим ребенком мерно сопел Шерлок.

Ватсон тихо положил на пол свою сумку, сел напротив дивана и пристально посмотрел на лица спящих. Миловидная и пухлощекая Рози восьми месяцев отроду покоилась в руках Шерлока. Мягкая челка тонких каштановых волос нежно обрамляла ее лицо. Девочка обхватила Шерлока за предплечье, будто собиралась повиснуть на нем, как на ветке, если б Холмс убрал вторую руку, поддерживающую ребенка. 

Шерлок во сне тоже выглядел довольно... милым? Да, пожалуй, даже в мыслях Джон не позволял себе применять такие эпитеты по отношению к своему соседу, но сейчас он не мог этого не признать. Бледное лицо, трепещущие ресницы, хаотично раскиданные темные кудри... Шерлок был по-детски беззащитен. В такие минуты Джону казалось, что он дотрагивается до самого сокровенного, что есть в его друге.

Ресницы дрогнули.

\- А, ты уже пришел, - шепотом, позевывая, спросил Шерлок и, не дожидаясь ответа, задал вопрос сам:

\- Что это у тебя на лице?

\- Что? - Джон докоснулся до подбородка.

\- Только что было. Выражение любви и умиления. Все отцы так смотрят на своих детей? - Шерлок аккуратно приподнялся с Рози на руках и понес ее в сторону спальни доктора Ватсона.

Когда он вернулся, Джон продолжал сидеть на стуле и улыбаться, уставившись в одну точку.

Детектив недоуменно склонил голову.

\- Почему ты не унес ее в кровать сразу, как только она уснула? - Джон повернулся в сторону друга. - _Специально?_

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты. 

\- Прекрасно ты все понимаешь, - не глядя на Шерлока, пробормотал Ватсон и встал. - Чаю?

\- Да, пожалуй. У тебя есть идеи, чем заняться этим вечером?

Показалось ли Джону, что он услышал двусмысленность в этом вопросе?

\- Есть. Как насчет "Кто я такой"?

\- Боже, если это шутка, то несмешная, - Шерлок усмехнулся, но его сосед, похоже, и ухом не повел. - Того раза мне хватило.

\- Ты не уловил сути игры, - Джон поставил воду кипятиться, - попробуй вспомнить кого-нибудь, кого знаем мы оба.

\- Написать на бумажке и приклеить тебе на лоб, да, я помню.

\- В тот раз ты написал абсолютно незнакомое тебе имя.

\- В тот раз я был пьян. Кстати, почему? Почему тот эксперимент пошел наперекосяк?

\- Наверное, потому что в состоянии алкогольного опьянения труднее его контролировать? - Джон попытался увильнуть от неприятной темы.

\- Нет! Даже под наркотиками я способен контролировать...

\- ...если не умираешь от передоза...

\- ...да, безусловно... Это ты меня тогда споил. Зачем, хотелось бы знать? И чем?

Ватсон громко загремел чашками. Он прекрасно помнил тот мальчишник.

\- Это была водка. Подлитая в пиво, - Джон поморщился, припомнив, какую адскую боль дал этот скачок градуса на следующее утро. - Это было слишком скучно - пить по графику. И вроде как на свадьбе ты назвал это происшествие забавным.

Шерлок медленно поднял глаза на друга. Упоминание событий, связанных с Мэри, не могли не причинять Джону боль. Значит, он научился контролю.

\- Боже, да, то "расследование" было очень веселым, - внезапно улыбнулся детектив, - правда, дело оказалось и очень запутанным и интересным, а я его чуть не упустил. 

\- Ты сердишься? 

\- Джон, не будь идиотом. И кстати, я уже придумал, что напишу на бумажке. Так что поторопись с чаем!

***

На столе стояли две пустые кружки. За окном сгустилась темнота, желтая лампа отражается в пестром от городского освещения стекле. Шерлок и Джон давно перебрались на диван, устроившись друг напротив друга на разных его половинах. 

Миссис Хадсон, заглянувшая полчаса назад, поспешила пожелать доброй ночи и удалиться ("Не хочу нарушать эту идиллию! Мои мальчики снова живут вместе у меня на Бейкер-стрит!", Ватсона аж передернуло, прежде чем она поняла, что сказала немного не то), к вящему счастью обоих квартирантов.

\- Я человек? 

Джон ухмыляется и бросает быстрый взгляд на бумажку:

\- Да.

\- Я мужчина? 

\- Нет. У меня худощавое телосложение?

\- Нет. Ирэн Адлер? 

\- Черт, Шерлок! Слишком быстро!

\- Я знаю не так уж много женщин. А догадался по твоей ухмылке. А ты был Стивеном Фраем - зря ты подался в область вопросов о внешности, это не то, что важно в людях.

\- Внешность не важна, ты прав, - Джон вздыхает, - людей любят не за внешность.

Шерлок слегка наклонился вперед.

\- А что же во мне такого хорошего? - его голос никак не изменился, и лишь сам детектив мог знать, сколько волнения скрыто в нем.

\- Ты умный, добрый, заботливый, - Шерлок хотел было усмехнуться, мол, ничего себе, но вместо этого резко замер, - храбрый. С тобой интересно. Сложно объяснить... Э, а ты вообще к чему клонишь?!

Вспомнив фразу, вызвавшую вопрос, на который он сейчас отвечал, Джон почувствовал, как по спине пробегает холодок. "Я люблю Шерлока?"

"Не знаю, - подумал он. - И не хочу знать. Не сейчас".

Его друг все так же сидел напротив, искоса глядя на него.

Из комнаты послышался плач ребенка. Джон вздохнул с облегчением.

\- Ладно, пойду успокаивать Рози и лягу уже спать, - он встал и посмотрел на замершего в ожидании соседа. Джон сделал шаг и неловко погладил Шерлока по плечу - наверное, нельзя было уйти просто так.

\- Спокойной ночи, - прошептал Ватсон и направился к двери.

Детектив так ничего и не ответил, механически дотронувшись до места, на котором только что была ладонь друга.


	3. Chapter 3

  
17:03  
Шерлок, ты где?  
ДВ 

17:33  
Шерлок!  
ДВ 

 

Шерлока привез Майкрофта спустя несколько часов. Джон был вне себя от ярости и волнения. С того памятного вечера прошло всего несколько дней, и все это время он чувствовал себя весьма напряженно - чего, похоже, нельзя было сказать о Шерлоке. Впрочем, тот умел скрывать эмоции за маской спокойствия, это было прекрасно известно Ватсону. Отчего он напрягался еще больше.

Вчера Шерлок внезапно (впрочем, как обычно) убежал выяснять обстоятельства суицида в Оксфордшире, очевидно, полагая, что это убийство. Джон не стал злиться, что он пренебрег своим обещанием приглядеть за Рози (няня не смогла придти в самый последний момент). Шерлок есть Шерлок, удивительно, что он вообще что-то делает. Миссис Хадсон была не прочь проявить заботу по отношению к "очаровательной девчушке".

\- Что с ним? - как можно более спокойно и сдержанно спросил Джон, бросившись помогать уложить Шерлока на диван. Детектив был весь в поту, с трудом приоткрывал глаза и бормотал что-то несуразное. 

"Наркотики".

"Гребаные наркотики, черт их побери!"

\- Он сорвался?! - Джон почти перешел на крик, отчего Шерлок болезненно поморщился. Миссис Хадсон жалостливо взглянула на детектива, продолжая снимать с него мокрое после дождя пальто. 

"Это моя вина".

\- Черт побери, доктор Ватсон, возьмите себя в руки и осмотрите его. Похоже, он всю ночь сидел в засаде под проливным дождем. Полагаю, это простуда, но вам, должно быть, виднее, - в последней фразе слышалась насмешка, но, упаси бог, Майкрофт не хотел, чтобы его слова звучали как издевка. К счастью, Джон был занят больным.

\- Боже, Шерлок... Его необходимо отнести в его спальню.

Детектив едва стоял на ногах, полураскачиваясь, с закрытыми глазами.

"Даже грипп в его исполнении выглядит как приход".

\- Возможно, стоило доставить его в больницу? Его состояние требует более профессиональной помощи.

\- Это сочетание болезни с суточным отсутствием сна. Температура не так уж и велика, я проверял, - Майкрофт осторожно уложил брата в постель. - К тому же у Шерлока имеется дурная привычка убегать из больницы при наличии хоть малейшей возможности, и это несмотря на все разумные доводы.

\- Ради бога, Майкрофт, заткнись наконец, - промычал Шерлок, не отнимая лица от подушки и почти не разжимая губ. 

\- Надеюсь, вы не злитесь на меня, что я подставил под угрозу здоровье вашего ребенка... - Майкрофт проигнорировал реплику брата, только одарил его своим обычным пронзительным взглядом, который Джон никак не мог разгадать.

\- Нет-нет, вы все сделали верно, - Джон провел рукой по рубашке больного - она была влажной, - может, стоит его, гм... раздеть? Он весь мокрый.

\- Если вы настаиваете, - по кривой улыбке Майкрофта никогда не было возможно понять, какие эмоции тот испытывает.

\- Снимайте брюки, а я займусь рубашкой, - изо всех сил стараясь быть спокойным, произнес Джон.

Ему все сильнее казалось, что они всего лишь укладывают спать ребенка, уснувшего за просмотром мультфильмов. Собственно, Шерлок и был ребенком.

"Великовозрастным", - про себя подумал Джон и глупо улыбнулся, почувствовав прилив нежности.

\- Папа, па-па, - в коридоре раздались детское лепетание и звук шагов, и в комнату вошла хозяйка квартиры с Рози на руках. Девочка, широко раскрыв глаза, с любопытством осматривала комнату, останавливаясь взглядом на каждом человеке. Миссис Хадсон приблизилась к постели больного.

\- Что случилось, мальчики? Майкрофт, это очень любезно с твоей стороны заботиться о брате, ведь семья - это...

\- Миссис Хадсон, не сейчас! У Шерлока грипп, Рози может заразиться, - Джон поспешно вывел женщину из комнаты и прикрыл дверь, предварительно крикнув в коридор:

\- Я приду уложить Рози через 15 минут!

До его ушей донеслось только воркование малышки и обрывки извинений хозяйки. Джон повернулся обратно к другу.

Расстегивая пуговицы, он акккуратно освобождал бледную и разгоряченную кожу Шерлока от влажной ткани. Тот лишь немного двигался, помогая снять рубашку - сил на полноценные телодвижения ему не хватало, пальцы его не слушались. Это было похоже на некий важный ритуал, отчего Джон машинально затаил дыхание, пристально вглядываясь в лицо друга.

Когда они почти закончили с раздеванием, Шерлок приоткрыл один глаз.

\- Спасибо, - просипел больной, не открывая глаз, и Ватсона снова будто окатило теплой волной. Шерлок с трудом сглотнул и продолжил, едва шевеля губами, - что оставили все свои нотации до утра. Я весьма благодарен.

Джон поперхнулся.

\- Пойду разогрею воду и достану необходимые медикаменты, - он накрыл друга одеялом и убрал упавшие на лицо Шерлок мокрые кудри. 

\- Ты до одури сентиментален, - пробурчал Холмс-младший, и Майкрофт усмехнулся, мысленно соглашаясь с братом. Джон закатил глаза.

\- Это элементарная забота, Шерлок! - Ватсон вышел из комнаты, оставив братьев наедине.

Спустя десять минут все необходимые процедуры были выполнены, и Майкрофт с Джоном могли со спокойной душой оставить больного высыпаться. Миссис Хадсон сидела на диване в гостиной, усадив рядом с собой Рози, которая с восторгом мяла громко шуршающую газету. Звук, по мнению девочки, выходил потрясающим, так что она была весьма недовольна, когда Джон взял ее на руки, тем самым оторвав от столь увлекательного занятия.

\- Думаю, мне пора идти. До свидания, Джон, - как обычно вежливо, но не сухо попрощался Майкрофт, обведя глазами мало изменившуюся после переезда Джона и Рози гостиную: все тот же хаос, только с вкраплениями детских вещей.

\- До свидания, Майкрофт: мы очень рады, что вы заглянули... это очень важно, вы понимаете? - миссис Хадсон была очень эмоциональной, и Холмс-старший, как и его младший брат, не любил этот понимающе-заискивающий тон, хотя и чувствовал некоторое удовлетворение (в этом он себе, правда, не признался) из-за наконец-то оцененной заботе о Шерлоке.

\- Спасибо, Майкрофт, - Джон кивнул ему на прощание, и тот, кивнув в ответ, величественно удалился. 

Девочка беспокойно ерзала у него на руках.

\- Все, пора спать, Рози. Надеюсь, ты хорошо провела день, - тут Джон с неудовольствием заметил кусочки газеты в кулачках дочери и аккуратно извлек их. - Можно подумать, у тебя игрушек нет.

Он уже переодел ее и укладывал в кровать, когда малышка, перестав на мгновение монотонно лепетать, взглянула в лицо Джону и отчетливо произнесла:

\- Эл-ло.

Удивленный отец слегка склонил голову набок.

\- Что?

\- Эл-ло. С-с... С-се... Эл-ло!

\- Шерлок? - Джон с недоверием и изумлением глядел на свою дочь.

\- Эл-ло! - утвердительно проговорила, почти выкрикнула Рози, повторив интонацию отца и пристально смотря на него с приоткрытым ртом.

\- Шерлок... Шерлок болен. Он... ездил на расследование, заболел, стоя под дождем, - Джон опустился на кровать рядом с постелью дочери. Серьезный тон отца не ускользнул от слуха малышки, и ее лицо приняло настороженное, взволнованное выражение. - Но ничего страшного, он выздоровеет, и ты скоро его увидишь, - он улыбнулся, подмигнув Рози, и дочь улыбнулась в ответ. Джон аккуратно дотронулся до носика девочки и, наклонившись, поцеловал ее в лоб.

 

***

Стояло субботнее утро. В доме 221В на Бейкер-стрит глухо ворчала сковорода: Джон, завернувшись в синий передник, пек оладьи.

\- Она уже лопочет твое имя. Ты знал? - он перевернул оладью на другую сторону. Шерлок вскочил ни свет ни заря, выспавшийся и почти (во всяком случае, по его словам) здоровый, и сейчас сидел на своем обычном месте в гостиной, изучая газету. Рози ползала по небольшому складному манежу, поставленному в центре комнаты.

\- Нет, - детектив выглядел равнодушным.

\- Держу пари, ты ее специально учил, - Джон ухмыльнулся, держа наготове лопатку. Еще несколько секунд, и готовая оладья переместилась на тарелку с другими оладьями. - Шерлок?

Он поднял взгляд от газеты и посмотрел на Рози.

\- Думаю, все дело в том, как часто ты кричишь мое имя в порыве удивления или гнева, - Шерлок усмехнулся, и Рози расплылась в ответной улыбке. - Я правда ее не учил. Зачем это мне?

\- Ты не такой бесчувственный, каким хочешь казаться.

\- Возможно, я и не бесчувственный...

\- Возможно! - передразнил Ватсон.

\- ...но меня точно нельзя назвать сентиментальным.

Последняя оладья приземлилась на тарелку.

\- Так, я в туалет и будем завтракать.

Как только дверь за Джоном захлопнулась, Шерлок наклонился в сторону Рози и негромко произнес:

\- Рози, скажи: "Шерлок".

\- Эл-ло!

Детектив, улыбаясь, с чувством полного удовлетворения откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Забавно. А ты умный ребенок, Мэри Розамунд Ватсон.

И хотя Шерлок действительно не учил девочку произносить его имя, улыбка не покидала его лицо все утро.


	4. Chapter 4

__  
11:12  
Шерлок, ты дома?  
ДВ

__

11:14  
Нет.  
ШХ 

11:14  
Срочно нужна твоя помощь. Необходимо пару часов приглядеть за Рози.  
ДВ 

11:14  
Я занят.  
ШХ 

11:15  
Меня беспокоит твоя пагубная привычка перекладывать на меня уход за твоим ребенком.  
ШХ 

11:15  
Шерлок, прошу тебя. У тебя же нет дела. У Лидии случилась беда с братом, ей срочно нужно идти.  
ДВ 

11:16  
Ее брат наркоман, скорее всего, передоз.  
ШХ 

11:16  
Да, у меня нет дела, но я занят исследованием.  
ШХ 

11:16  
Это может подождать.  
ДВ 

11:17  
Нет.  
ШХ 

11:17  
Шерлок! Всего час, пока не приедет другая няня!  
ДВ 

11:17  
Я сосредоточен на исследовании. Мне некогда бегать.  
ШХ 

11:20  
Я спросил Молли, она изъявила желание помочь. Будет через 20 минут.  
ШХ 

11:26  
Джон?  
ШХ  


  


Время близилось к полуночи, когда Шерлок, наконец, отвлекся от микроскопа и заглянул в смартфон.

Ни одного сообщения от Джона. Не то чтобы это было неожиданностью, нет, его друг был довольно понятливым... в большинстве случаев, и не мешал Шерлоку заниматься исследованиями или раскрытием очередного преступления (сам Джон с завидной регулярностью составлял ему компанию в расследованиях, благо няню можно вызвать в любое время суток, да и миссис Хадсон, не имевшая детей, очень любила возиться с Рози). Но Шерлока не оставляло впечатление, что что-то не так. Обычно Джон не оставляет вопросы без ответа.

Молли, ушедшая посидеть с ребенком, так и не вернулась. Акт милосердия, решила заменить няню до конца смены Ватсона, сразу понял детектив. И ведь получит замечание от начальства, если ее прогул не остался незамеченным.

Шерлок снял с вешалки пальто, оделся и вышел.

В последнее время он слишком часто, по своим меркам, оставался наедине с Рози. Отношение Шерлока к ребенку было весьма неординарным: то он, ворча о наглой эксплуатации, игнорировал девочку, то с вниманием наблюдал за нею и даже заботился о ней. Такое поведение не могло не удивлять Джона. В конце концов он решился на разговор:

\- Шерлок, тебе не кажется, что для рационального социопата твое поведение по отношению к Рози слишком... иррационально?

Детектив усмехнулся.

\- Нет. Это всплески вполне _рационального_ научного интереса.

Джон ошеломленно посмотрел на него.

\- То есть вся твоя забота о ней... была ложью?

\- Джон, - Шерлок попытался мягко успокоить друга, - это не так. Мне... мне нравится Рози. И забота о ней порой порождает довольно... необычные чувства, - он почувствовал, что полез в дебри, и осекся, осознав, что открыл Джону очень личную и не до конца проверенную информацию. - Меня не назовешь сентиментальным, но я не машина. 

И он снова углубился в газету, давая понять Джону, что разговор окончен.

Тот сразу понял, что детектив смущен и обескуражен своим неожиданным признанием, и не стал развивать тему в этом направлении. Ему было достаточно знать, что Шерлок что-то ощущает, и, признаться, он не был сильно удивлен - несколько раз вид Шерлока, играющего или разговаривающего с Рози, вызывал в нем довольно сильные чувства. Но кое-что он хотел спросить.

\- А что ты подразумеваешь под научным интересом?

Детектив опустил газету.

\- Сбор, обработка и последующее использование новой информации - то, как это делает ребенок, довольно интересно. Я изучал работу мозга на мышах, но их мозг довольно примитивен, скучно. Человеческий ребенок - совсем другое, - Шерлок пристально разглядывал Рози, затем резко нырнул обратно в газету. Джон шумно выдохнул.

\- Я могу взять с тебя обещание, что ты не будешь проводить эксперименты на ребенке?

\- Да, - детектив оторвался от газеты и посмотрел другу в глаза. - Джон, я много раз подвергал тебя риску, я знаю. Тебе нравится все опасное, это был твой выбор. Но я обещал тебе когда-то защищать Рози - и, поверь, я забочусь о том, чтобы она была в безопасности. 

Повисла пауза. Джон отрывисто кивнул.

\- Хорошо, Шерлок. Я это очень ценю. 

Он еще раз посмотрел на друга и, развернувшись, пошел укладывать дочь спать.

***

Дом 221В спал мертвым сном, когда Шерлок мягко, стараясь не шуметь, пробрался наверх в их с Джоном квартиру.

 _Их с Джоном квартира._ Интересно, как давно он начал использовать эту фразу в своих мыслях, и почему в ней как будто есть нечто особенное? Неважно, подумалось Шерлоку, прежде чем он проскользнул в гостиную и увидел спящего в кресле Джона.

Скрипнула половица.

"Черт".

Джон встрепенулся. Развернувшись, он сонными глазами посмотрел на Шерлока, перевел взгляд на свои наручные часы, медленно встал и молча направился в спальню.

\- Так ты ждал меня? Мог бы и смс отправить.

Друг остановился. 

\- Я просто уснул за чтением книги, - пробурчал он, не оборачиваясь.

\- Неужели? - неожиданно для себя улыбнулся Шерлок. 

Эта реплика заставила Джона развернуться.

\- Ты отказался мне помочь, - устало пробормотал он, - я бы на твоем месте не надеялся... что я буду преданно тебя ждать, ведь ты и пальцем не пошевелил, когда я тебя попросил.

\- Я шевелил. Даже несколькими, пока набирал смс-ки, - Шерлок сделал несколько шагов в сторону дивана и вальяжно разлегся. - К тому же я сообщил о твоей проблеме Молли и отправил ее тебе на выручку. Я хотел потерять концентрацию.

Джон беспомощно посмотрел на друга. Тогда, будучи в беспокойстве за дочь, он несколько перегнул палку, пытаясь взвалить обязанности на Шерлока, и теперь понял это.

"Шерлок - это Шерлок. Он такой, какой он есть", - запоздало осознал Джон и поплелся в спальню.

\- Эй, ты все еще сердишься? - друг невозмутимо рассматривал потолок.

\- Я в любом случае скажу "нет", чтобы ты не симулировал раскаяние над тикающей бомбой, чтобы вымолить прощение, - Джон устало улыбнулся, и Шерлок понял, что обида забыта.

\- Завтра няня придет? - осторожно поинтересовался он.

\- Да, но уже другая, Гвен. Брат Лидии скончался.

\- Ясно, - Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и повернулся лицом к спинке дивана. - Спокойной ночи, Джон.

\- Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, - доктор, зевнув, скрылся за дверью.


	5. Chapter 5

12:01  
Джон, ты мне нужен.  
ШХ

12:06  
Что-то с Рози?  
ДВ

12:08  
Шерлок!  
ДВ

12:09  
С ней все в порядке. Она у Майкрофта.  
ШХ

12:12  
Майкрофта? Шерлок, ты не можешь скидывать ребенка на кого попало!  
ДВ

12:12  
Я заберу ее.  
ДВ

12:13  
Нет. У него она в безопасности.  
ШХ

12:16  
Что вообще происходит?  
ДВ

12:18  
3, Олдридж-стрит. Срочно.  
ШХ

12:19  
Убийство? Нам угрожают?  
ДВ

12:21  
Пока нет. Да.   
ШХ

 

\- Такими темпами меня уволят, - Джон отхлебнул немного чая. - Я не могу срываться с работы по твоему первому зову, знаешь ли.

Шерлок, сидевший в кресле напротив, оторвался от размышлений.

\- Но ты все же это делаешь, - ответил он, и Джон усмехнулся, скрывая смущение.

За окном в темноте и свете фонарей шумел город.

\- Да, - ответил он наконец после небольшой паузы. - Черт побери, ты прав. Но меня все же уволят.

\- Они в курсе, что ты отец-одиночка. Сара тебя все время прикрывает.

Молчание. В комнате царило умиротворение, хотя они оба ощущали некую неловкость от отсутствия в доме Рози. Да, даже Шерлок. И более того: он признавался себе в этом. 

Эта кроха успела завоевать сердце консультирующего детектива и крепко к нему привязалась. Шерлок уже давно смирился с тем, что равнодушие - не его конек, когда осознал, какое большое значение в его жизни имеет доктор Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, и сопротивляться его дочери он был не намерен. 

Несколько светлых моментов отпечатались в памяти Шерлока, и он бережно их хранил: Рози пытается разговаривать с Джоном; Рози, открыв рот, слушает скрипку; Рози забавно сопит, устроившись в странной позе на Шерлоке. Но в где-то в потаенных местах сознания прятались и другие воспоминания: взгляды Джона на возящегося с девочкой Шерлока. 

Это было нечто иное, чем просто взгляд любящего отца на свою дочь - детектив прекрасно различал оба случая. Тем не менее, светящиеся глаза Джона были для него загадкой, восхитительной загадкой. Что это? Крайнее проявление привязанности? Любовь? Или же, _Шерлок мысленно улыбался_ , это сдавшийся маленькой девочке социопат вызывает такую бурю эмоций?

В гостиной раздался звук, оповещающий о приходе смски.

Джон взял свой телефон.

\- Майкрофт? - произнес Шерлок и опустил голову на спинку кресла, уголки его губ слегка подрагивали. - Как у него там дела?

\- Он интересуется, когда мы заберем Рози, - Джон начал торопливо набирать ответ, - все же не стоило оставлять ее.

\- Не самая лучшая идея - забирать ребенка в час ночи. Она наверняка спит.

Джон нажал кнопку "Отправить" и взглянул на друга. В глазах у него плясали искорки.

\- Но у тебя были другие причины, не так ли? - доктор не смог сдержать улыбку.

Шерлок расхохотался, и Джон засмеялся вместе с ним.

\- И все же, как он там? - детектив прошелся рукой по глазам, встал и подошел к окну.

\- Хм, - Джон поспешно набирал сообщения, моментально получая ответ, - похоже, твой брат не в восторге. Что странно, ведь он вызвал няню, ему должно быть все равно.

\- Он попытался наладить с ней отношения, я уверен.

\- Хотел попросить шпионить за тобой? 

Новый взрыв хохота. 

\- Ты знаешь моего брата, он всегда был сторонником укрепления родственных отношений. 

Джон вскинул бровь и встал с кресла.

\- Родственных? - улыбаясь, переспросил он.

Шерлок повернулся к другу. Можно было выкрутиться, но взгляд Джона говорил об одном: не стоит.

\- Эм, ну... Майкрофт давно воспринимает тебя как часть семьи. Точнее, как мою семью, - Шерлок понизил голос и, затаив дыхание, смотрел на Джона, - и Рози тоже, соответственно.

Улыбка друга стала шире.

\- И он прав?

\- Безусловно, - Шерлок стал серьезным. - Если ты, конечно, не...

Он не успел договорить, как Джон сделал несколько шагов вперед, и его крепкие руки обняли его за плечи и талию. 

\- Боже, Шерлок, - прерывисто проговорил он, уткнувшись лицом в атласный халат детектива и продолжая улыбаться. Шерлок опустил подбородок на макушку Джона и теребил руками его волосы. 

Неожиданно доктор поднял голову, и их взгляды встретились.

Время как будто остановилось.

Холмс слышал учащенное дыхание друга, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться быстрее, и завороженно смотрел в почти полностью темные глаза.

Искушение было слишком сильным.

Шерлок наклонил вперед голову и легко коснулся губами влажных и теплых губ Джона. 

Тот интуитивно закрыл глаза и подался навстречу.

Кровь глухо пульсировала в ушах. Джон обхватил ладонями лицо Шерлока - _боже, скулы действительно могут свети с ума_ \- и чувствовал, как мир теряет привычный ему образ. Все те эмоции, которые они до этого скрывали друг от друга, хлынули потоком эндорфинов, затуманивая разум. Шерлок осторожно обнимал его за талию, чувствуя, как ноги становятся ватными. 

Наконец Джон мягко оторвался от губ Шерлока и открыл лучистые от счастья глаза. Ни один человек не заставлял его испытывать столько нежности и трепета, ни один так не будоражил кровь одним целомудренным поцелуем.

"Гей ли я?" - пронеслось в голове у Джона. - "Если любить Шерлока - значит быть геем, трижды _да_ ".

\- Я не успел спросить, - по голосу детектива было слышно, как он пытается восстановить дыхание, - ты... ты не против считать меня своей семьей?

Джон кивнул, несколько раз моргнув, и улыбнулся мыслям в своей голове, глядя куда-то за спину друга.

\- Джон?

\- _Я люблю тебя, Шерлок._

Он все еще не верил своим ушам, одурманенный теплом объятий и сладостью поцелуя, и немного отстранился от Джона, пристально глядя ему в лицо.

\- Ты моя семья, Шерлок. И, я думаю, уже давно... очень давно, - его счастливый взъерошенный вид заставил сердце детектива вновь пуститься в пляс.

\- Джон, - хрипло выдохнул он, не обращая внимания на увлажнившиеся глаза, и попытался пошутить, хотя в словах его слышалась серьезность и обеспокоенность:

\- Возможно, это не самый лучший выбор.

\- Это он. Я знаю, - доктор притянул Шерлока к себе, вновь уткнувшись лицом в колышущуюся грудь, и услышал тихий шепот друга:

\- Я люблю тебя, Джон, - Шерлок вздохнул и, задумавшись, добавил приглушенно:

\- Вас обоих. Вы оба моя семья.

Джон, ничего не ответив, лишь потянулся за новым поцелуем.

***

К тому времени, как машина Майкрофта припарковалась на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок и Джон еще спали, растянувшись на кровати в спальне Джона. Было около девяти часов утра. Шерлок, лежа на животе и раскинув ноги по разные стороны постели, безмятежно приобнимал рукой Джона, тихо сопевшего ему в ухо.

Именно эту картину увидела миссис Хадсон, слишком тихо постучав в дверь и слишком поспешно ее открыв.

\- Мальчики, - умиленно прошептала она, не желая их будить. Но Майкрофт сидел в гостиной с Рози на коленях и, судя по всему, вряд ли был настроен долго ждать. - Доброе утро, - уже громче произнесла хозяйка.

Они одновременно заворочались, и Шерлок приподнял голову, повернувшись, и приоткрыл глаза. 

\- Там Майкрофт, - сообщив причину своего вторжения, миссис Хадсон не спешила уходить.

С Шерлока слетел всякий сон.

\- Джон, - доктор с трудом разлепил веки, когда Шерлок аккуратно потряс его за плечо и деловито произнес:

\- Утренний секс отменяется, приехал Майкрофт с Рози.

Лицо миссис Хадсон озарилось стыдливым румянцем, и она поспешно покинула комнату.

Шерлок торопился выпроводить младшего брата, хватая халат и завязывая пояс. Приподнявшийся на локтях Джон притянул к себе голову возлюбленного и прильнул к его губам.

Детектив приостановил спешку, наслаждаясь этим утренним, сонным поцелуем и вспоминая события этой ночи.

\- Боже, Шерлок, - выдохнул Джон, когда их губы разомкнулись. - Если все это - сон, который никак не прервется, то это самый великолепный сон в мире, - он скользнул затуманенным от счастья взглядом по тонко очерченному лицу Шерлока, по его фигуре, скрытой под серой пижамой и элегантым шелковым халатом, синий цвет котрого невероятно шел ему, и мысленно проклял Майкрофта, явившегося слишком рано.

Шерлок прочел мысли Джона.

\- Надо бы устроить детскую, не считаешь? - он усмехнулся, и Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ.

\- Безусловно, - доктор вскочил с кровати и направился вслед за возлюбленным к двери. - Я же могу выйти к нему в пижаме? 

\- Ты спрашиваешь это у человека, который сидел голый в простыне в Букингемском дворце.

\- Да, точно, - Джон рассмеялся, обнимая левой рукой талию Шерлока.

Майкрофт сидел в кресле Шерлока с нарочито равнодушным видом, изредка кидая озабоченные взгляды на щебечущую малышку у себя на коленях. 

\- Я так и знал, - ехидно улыбнулся он, вставая и передавая малышку Джону. - Что ж, поздравляю вас.

\- Спасибо, дорогой братец, - уголки губ Шерлока подрагивали, когда он произнес это. Детектив ласково провел рукой по макушке Рози и улыбнулся ей. Джон чувствовал себя совершенно по-дурацки счастливым с ребенком на руках и стоявшим вплотную к нему Шерлоком.

\- Что ж, мне пора, - он встал, одернул жилетку и еще раз оглядел сияющую от счастья троицу. - Шерлок, - взгляд его неожиданно сузился, - мамуля не простит, если вы поженитесь тайно.

Брови Ватсона полетели вверх.

\- Не беспокойся, - с напускной серьезностью ответил Шерлок.

Майкрофт кивнул и вышел из комнаты.

\- Значит, ты... - Джон собрался с мыслями.

\- Да.

\- В смысле, все это серьезно?

\- Именно.

\- Ясно, - Джон, улыбаясь, вздохнул, крепче обнимая Рози, и заговорил:

\- Мы могли бы сделать детскую в моей спальне, а я перебрался бы спать к тебе. Кстати, ту пустую квартиру внизу можно переделать под лабораторию, в нее все равно не найдут жильцов. Заодно освободим кухню, сделав ее безопасной для ребенка.

Шерлок усмехнулся, с любовью глядя на своего возлюбленного.

\- Значит, ты тоже серьезно, - пробормотал он. С огромным усилием сдержав слезы, он аккуратно приобнял Джона и Рози, не до конца веря свалившемуся на него счастью.

\- Шерлок, - с укором прошептал Джон, уткнувшись лицом в плечо детектива и едва стоя на ногах от внезапно накатившей нежности. - _Шерлок_.

Рози молчала, забавно зажмурив глаза и обнимая за шеи двух дорогих ей людей.

Наконец Шерлок разомкнул объятия. 

\- Пойду подогрею молоко, - он провел пальцем по носику малышки, и та улыбнулась. - Что у нас на завтрак?

\- Омлет, - Джон усадил дочь в высокое детское кресло и принялся искать нагрудник. - Ты уверен, что сможешь ее покормить, не заляпавшись?

\- В таких вещах никто не может быть уверен, - пошутил Шерлок, доставая из холодильника пакет.

\- Эл-ло! - будто подтверждая его слова, воскликнула малышка. Джон вздохнул и зажмурился.

\- Чем я заслужил такое счастье? - тихо спросил он, ни к кому не обращаясь.

Шерлок обернулся через плечо и серьезно посмотрел на возлюбленного. Тот, почувствовав его взгляд, открыл глаза.

\- _Ты потрясающий человек, Джон Ватсон,_ \- голос Шерлока звучал глухо от наплыва эмоций, - и ты _безусловно_ заслужил быть счастливым.

Джон ошеломленно кивнул.

\- Хотя, конечно, меня сложно назвать удачным партнером для отношений.

\- Ты себя недооцениваешь.

\- Тем не менее, это так.

\- Не для меня, Шерлок. _Только не для меня._


End file.
